


Miss Hazawa If You're Nasty

by TheShinySword



Series: Holiday (MocaChisa Rarepair Week Summer 2020) [6]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Comedy, F/F, Light Angst, Sayo Hikawa: First names are for death beds, T for Teen Hormones, Tsugumi Hazawa: Call Me by MY Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinySword/pseuds/TheShinySword
Summary: Tsugumi just wants Sayo to call her by her first name. Chisato has a plan.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Shirasagi Chisato, Hazawa Tsugumi & Shirasagi Chisato, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Sayo & Shirasagi Chisato
Series: Holiday (MocaChisa Rarepair Week Summer 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769263
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	Miss Hazawa If You're Nasty

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is rarepair week day 6 - Coffee Shop AU. Yes this story is half SayoTsugu. Alas, I cannot, and will not, be stopped.
> 
> (The AU is that Sayo works at Hazawa Coffee, that's it)

The rhythms of Hazawa Coffee had changed since Chisato started regularly hanging out with Afterglow. It was like having a guest role on a tv show—she wasn’t part of the core dynamic, they were constantly referring to things she wasn’t around for and who knew how many episodes she was booked for but Chisato was resolved to enjoy the role as long as she could. Chisato found herself holding court in her usual corner table, entertaining a revolving entourage throughout her rare free afternoons. It was a pleasant place to linger, she even had a regular order now.

At least when she could get the barista to play attention.

“Sayo-chan, I’ll have a darjeeling tea and a small scone,” Chisato said for the fourth time.

“Mmhmm,” Sayo hummed, unmoving with a blank order pad in hand. She wasn’t looking at Chisato. She probably didn’t even register that Chisato was there. With her thick hair tied back in a high ponytail and the clean cream colored apron of Hazawa Coffee tied tightly around her waist, Sayo certainly looked the part of a barista. But she hardly acted like it.

“Sayo-chan, I’ll have a darjeeling tea and a small scone,” Chisato repeated for the fifth time.

Sayo’s eyes were firmly fixed on the brunette sweetheart of Afterglow, watching her measure out coffee grinds behind the counter. Chisato couldn’t exactly blame her. If her girlfriend was as hardworking and cute as Tsugumi—or rather if Chisato’s girlfriend LET her see how hardworking and cute she was—she’d stare too.

Sayo had started working at Hazawa Coffee recently. She claimed through grit teeth and bright red cheeks that it was so she could save some money up for the apartment she and Hina planned to move into once they started college the following year. Chisato was sure that was true but Sayo was totally incapable of hiding how happy she was to simply be around her girlfriend, let alone work alongside her. It was becoming a running contest among shop regulars to see how many times one could repeat an order to Sayo while she was distracted by Tsugumi. Chisato’s record was seven.

“Sayo-chan, I’ll have a darjeeling tea and a small scone.” Number 6. At this rate her record might crack.

Everyone agreed it was relaxing to watch them distract one another. Tsugumi got lost staring at the apron straps across Sayo’s back almost as often—she was just a better multitasker. Hazawa Coffee’s service had never been worse and everyone loved it.

If Chisato was honest with herself, she was a little jealous. Occasionally, she would allow herself an idle coffeeshop fantasy. She liked to imagine Moca at the counter, dressed in a starched white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a smart apron, chatting with customers and serving drinks while Chisato watched comfortably from her personal, private table that was magically never taken. When things were quiet Moca would come over and pull up a chair and they would share a cup of coffee in a perfect eternal afternoon. A quiet world with no outside eyes. But she didn’t let herself imagine it often.

Besides it was silly, Tsugumi sometimes talked about the exhausting specifics of running a coffee shop and there was really nothing romantic about small business ownership. Anyway, it wasn’t the coffee shop aesthetic she envied, it was how they could be so open with how much they loved each other. There were no agencies with rules to follow or fans with expectations they didn’t ask for. Just two people so simply in love.

But Chisato and Moca did have one thing over them.

“Sayo-chan, I’ll have a darjeeling tea and a small scone.”

Tsugumi ducked into the kitchen with a laugh at something her father had said and Sayo had no more excuses to not pay attention. “Of course, one darjeeling tea and a small scone. Oh,” Sayo looked up from her pad with a smile that sang ‘Tsugumi, Tsugumi, Tsugumi’. “I’ll have to ask Hazawa-san about the scones, we may be out.”

At least Moca and Chisato called each other by their first names.

“Oh my, please do ask _Tsugumi-chan_ if there are any left.” Chisato leaned casually on her hand with fluttering eyelashes. “I do so enjoy the scones _Tsugumi-chan_ makes.”

Despite the emphasis, Sayo remained clueless. “I do as well,” she said with bright eyes. “Everything Hazawa-san makes is delicious.”

“But which Hazawa-san do you mean? I see three here right now,” Chisato said with a subtle nod to Tsugumi’s equally hard working parents.

She could see the gears turn in Sayo’s head, snagging on a branch of formality. Finally, she came to a work around. “The one I’m in love with.” How could she say that with a straight face but still not be able to call Tsugumi by name?

“Sayo-chan, who are the members of your band?”

“Minato-san, Imai-san, Shirokane-san, and Udagawa-san.”

“Who are the members of Afterglow?”

“Hazawa-san, Mitake-san, Uehara-san, Aoba-san and Udagawa-san.”

“Who are the Udagawa sisters?”

“Udagawa-san and Tomoe-san.”

“And who works at Hazawa Coffee.”

“Wakamiya-san, Hazawa-san, Hazawa-san, and Hazawa-san.”

Chisato let out her most disappointed sigh, the sort she normally saved for when Aya tripped over her own feet. Poor Tsugumi. Truly, Sayo was hopeless. “That’s all Sayo-chan, thank you.”

Sayo regarded her oddly but moved on, quickly disappearing into the back to find her poor, last name basis only girlfriend. There had to be something to be done about Tsugumi’s predicament. Tsugumi had confessed to Chisato, in the punch drunk aftermath of a late night concert, that what she wanted more than anything in the world was to hear Sayo say her name. Just those three little syllables and whatever suffix she needed to throw on there.

Tsugumi had been so kind and welcoming to Chisato. All of Afterglow were all welcoming in their own ways but Tsugumi was particularly considerate to how overwhelming five childhood friends constantly bouncing off one another with in-jokes and old memories could be to an outsider. If anyone deserved their heart’s desire, it was Tsugumi Hazawa.

“Chisato-chan!” Tsugumi dusted a puff of flour off her apron as she walked to Chisato’s table from the kitchen. “We’re out of small scones but I can cut a big one in half for you!”

She was honestly the most considerate person Chisato had ever had the pleasure of knowing. “I’ll just take the whole scone. Moca can have the rest later.”

Tsugumi giggled, “She does love anything bread related.”

“It’s better this way, I don’t have to deal with a pouting Moca Aoba.” Chisato mulled on the syllables of Moca’s last name. They’d fallen into private informality so quickly that the idea of calling Moca by her last name seemed as comical as calling her Larry.

…That was a Moca thought through and through. She’d been having an awful lot of them lately, little quips from the corner of her brain Moca Aoba had burrowed into and made her den. Sometimes those thoughts were comforting in long meetings with men she didn’t want to listen to, sometimes they were distracting in the middle of class when she needed to finish an exam and not think about Moca’s hands, but sometimes they could be very useful indeed. She only had to ask herself: What Would Moca Do, and surely, a solution for Tsugumi would blossom.

Chisato leaned forward with a curling smile filled with mischief that would make Moca blushand called after Tsugumi just as she turned to return to work. “Tsugumi-chan, I have a proposal for you. I think it might solve a little problem you’ve been having.

Tsugumi sat down in the chair across from Chisato so quickly she was surprised it didn’t shatter.

“Tell me, how many aprons does the store have?”

Sayo wasn’t going to know _who_ hit her.

* * *

“Moca-chan has never been so proud in her life.”

“I live for your approval,” Chisato said dryly from where she knelt on the squeaky cleaned floor of Hazawa Coffee’s kitchen in front of Moca, pinning the cream colored apron to Moca’s white collared shirt.

“If you give everyone this much attention, I’ll get pretty jealous~.”

Chisato rose, brushing off her knees before patting Moca on the cheek—the most affection she could manage in mixed company. “Fortunately most people don’t need as much attention as you do. Now lift your arms, I need to tie the straps around your back.”

Moca complied happily.

It was impressive how quickly the plan had come together. Only a week after briefing Tsugumi, Chisato was back in Hazawa Coffee with a small army of volunteers at her disposal. She’d called in a handful of favors to get the props they needed—she knew hair and makeup artists who were happy to loan out some pieces and the Haneoka theater department was delighted to have a chance to help out their Vice President. Plus, as it turned out, the Hazawas had plenty of aprons.

Chisato swiftly slipped her arms around Moca, intentionally tying the back of the apron in the least efficient way possible, without looking while focusing only on the heat radiating off Moca’s cheek against her own. But Chisato was deft enough to tie a tight bow without looking. Besides this wasn’t affection, she was just tying an apron. And anyway, there was no one in the kitchen with them besides Tsugumi… and Tsugumi… and Tsugumi…

She looked out on her army of Tsugumis gathered in the kitchen—some small Tsugumis, two very tall Tsugumis, one bespectacled Tsugumi and every single one of them dressed in identical white button down shirts, cream colored aprons and short, brown wigs. They weren’t going to fool anyone close up, but the point wasn’t to fool anyone. It was to wildly irritate one person.

“Wig on,” She whispered to Moca as she pulled away with a swift pat to the bow resting over the small of her back.

Moca tucked her messy locks under a hairnet before tugging on her own Tsugumi wig. “I’m rubbing off on you.”

“Lucky me.” Chisato smirked, pulling her hair back in a messy bun and throwing it all under her own wig.

“Chisato-chan!” The real Tsugumi Hazawa hovered at Chisato’s sleeve. “Sayo-san will be here in a few minutes. A-are we sure this will… you know…”

“Tsugumi-chan,” Chisato squeezed Tsugumi’s hand comfortingly. “You are going to hear Sayo-chan say your name today. I promise.”

The smile on Tsugumi’s face was worth all the strings she’d pulled.

Chisato clapped her hands together, addressing her crowd. “Everyone! Listen to me. Remember you are all members of the Hazawa family today. Do not do anything a Hazawa would not. And finally, make sure to grab your tray at the door.”

The Tsugumis filed out the door, grabbing a tray to clutch to their chest as they did.To the rest of the patrons it was simply a fun gimmick day: the afternoon of a hundred Tsugumis (actually twenty three but who was counting), but to Sayo it would surely be hell. The many Tsugumis flitted through the shop, chatting with regulars, sorting coffee beans as the actual Tsugumi had demonstrated, fetching orders and pouring (very simple) cups of coffee. Chisato waited by the door. She couldn’t miss out of the fruits of her own labor after all.

Tingaling~

“Hazawa-sa…n…?” Sayo’s face went through a journey. She started with the rising joy that flooded her face and lifted her whole body whenever she saw her girlfriend, followed by a faltering confusion and ending in disappointed bewilderment. “Shirasagi-san?”

“It’s Chisato,” Chisato swept to Sayo, circling round her side. It wouldn’t hurt to have a little fun at Sayo’s expense. “Miss Hazawa, if you’re nasty.”

Either Sayo’s 80s pop cultural references were lacking or, as Moca suspected, she just had no sense of humor. “Where is Hazawa-san?”

Chisato shrugged towards the store, “Which one?”

Sayo’s brow furrowed. “Hazawa-san?”

“Yes?” Twenty voices answered back in unison.

“…I’m going to go change for work. Excuse me.” Sayo carefully slipped around Chisato and walked towards the back but her head kept turning at every brown, bobbed head she passed. And there were an awful lot of brown bobbed heads.

One of her tall Tsugumis had disappeared and the other was serenading an older woman with a musical rendition of the specials menu as bespectacled Tsugumi listened in. Punk rock Tsugumi was failingto not laugh at bread loving Tsugumi trying to balance a tray on her nose. The tiniest Tsugumi was trying to demonstrate a magic trick to a crowd of customers with the assistance of goth Tsugumi and fluffy and pink Tsugumi had already broken two coffee cups. The real Tsugumi was hidden away, waiting for Chisato’s signal to enter just when Sayo was confused enough.

Sayo, however, held strong. When she reentered with her apron on and her hair tied back, she had new determination in her eyes. Sayo was not going to be defeated. She acted as she usually would, taking orders and fetching drinks but every time her eyes would wander for Tsugumi, as they always did, she would instead land on one of the fakes with a flash of disappointment in her eyes before returning to her job. The plan had only managed to somehow make Sayo better at her job.

Chisato signaled Moca from across the room to fetch the real Tsugumi. They’d have to move things along. Chisato was impressed and frustrated in equal parts but she’d promised Tsugumi they’d get Sayo singing her name and Chisato kept her promises.

Somehow Sayo knew the moment Tsugumi walked in from the back as if she was tuned into a special Tsugumi frequency. Her ears perked up first, providing further evidence for Moca’s theory that she was actually a dog that had wished on a star to become a real girl. Chisato could hardly disagree.

Quickly, Sayo scribbled down the order her customer was in the middle of and bolted for Tsugumi. Tsugumi’s last name was only halfway out of her mouth before Moca in her sleepy Tsugu guise intercepted.

“Hi~ Hi~ Hazawa-san here~. Sayochi~. What can cute little Hazawa-san do for you?”

“Aoba-san, please excuse me!” Sayo tried to move around Moca, but she was too polite to push her away and Moca was too rude to ever move. Instead they shuffled back and forth like two crabs practicing their tango. By the time Moca finally let Sayo break free, the real Tsugumi had escaped into the ocean of fakes.

“Hazawa-san!”

Every time Sayo thought she’d caught up to her Tsugumi she instead found herself accosted by a different one. She was forced to juggle with a blonde Tsugumi who had simply placed her wig on top of her golden hair like a hat. Then stoic Tsugumi insisted to Sayo that it was for the good of Roselia for about twenty minutes.Finally, Sayo came so close to catching the real Tsugumi as she slipped behind the counter but she found her way blocked by the newly arrived giant, pink Tsugumi.

“Ah ha, Sayo-san, it’s Tsuguchelle, your friendly neighborhood barista! Please _bear_ with me as I take your order.” The giant pink bear, with her oversized apron and muppet-like wig provided generously by the Tsurumaki corporation after Kokoro’s insistence that Michelle be included, worked well as a blockade.

“Okusawa-san please MOVE!” Sayo was at the end of her rope and Chisato was waiting close by to cut the rest loose.

“Sayo-chan,” Chisato cooed as the pink bear Tsugumi teetered away and the real Tsugumi escaped from sight. “If you want someone to respond, it’s best to clearly say their name in a way that won’t cause confusion.”

Sayo turned to Chisato covered in stressed sweat with frustration in her eyes. Chisato couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.She didn’t want to torture her classmate, but they’d gone too far to stop now. If she still wouldn’t listen, Chisato had one more trick in her pocket.

Chisato slipped into her apron, pulled out her phone and dialed her backup plan’s number.

Tinga-THWACK.

The front door slammed open before the first ring had even finished. “Hey Sis!”

Hina Hikawa burst into the room in her Tsugumi Hazawa best. She had her apron, her wig, her tray and she’d even added the sunflower hair clip Tsugumi liked so much.

“Hina.” The entire room iced over between the two Hikawa sisters.

Hina tossed her tray into the air, catching it perfectly flat on her head. “Today I’m Hina Hazawa! Hina Hazawa? What a boppin’ name! It’s all shoobity whapit! Maybe Tsugu-chan’ll adopt me if I ask!”

Every Tsugumi held their breath as they waited for the explosion. Every muscle in Sayo tensed, her knuckles twitched on her clenched fists, her shoulders shook and then—

The elder Hikawa sighed deeper than Chisato had ever heard before shaking her head and completely refusing to engage. With heavy footsteps, Sayo turned away and walked slowly for the back of the shop.

“Sayo-san!” The real Tsugumi pushed her way out of the crowd of Tsugumis. She made to break out for Sayo but Chisato held out her hand, catching Tsugumi around the chest.

“I’ll fix this.”Chisato had made a mess of things. “I promise.”

She didn’t have to go far to find Sayo. Sayo was just out of sight of the main room, standing in front of the walk-in pantry with a new sort of dead look in her eyes as she watched two more Tsugumis try to rearrange their clothes and wigs. At least they’d finally found Soiya Tsugumi and Hey Hey Ho Tsugumi.

Sayo glared as they cowered away, waiting until they were just out of her view before collapsing against a shelf stacked with burlap coffee bean bags and falling onto the floor with her knees up around her chin. She was a picture of exhaustion.

Chisato entered tentatively, lowering herself to the floor across from Sayo. She brushed a few stray falling coffee beans from her shoulder. In lieu of any idea what to say, Chisato looked around the pantry. It had all the usual supplies—flour, sugar, and bags upon bags of coffee beans. The aroma of the many types of beans combined together to form a pleasant, familiar scent, like coming home after a long day. It was only after a minute of sitting in it that Chisato realized it was what Tsugumi smelled like.

It was really very obvious what she needed to do, wasn’t it?

“I’m sorry.” Sincere apologies weren’t Chisato’s forte but she would try. “It was my idea. Though I don’t suppose you need me to tell you Tsugumi didn’t think of this.”

Sayo looked at Chisato with heavy, tired eyes. “I know you were trying to help.”

She was _trying_ even if it hadn’t worked. How was it Moca’s schemes always ended up working out and her attempt landed her among the beans? “I think I’m picking up bad and entirely too complex habits from my girlfriend.”

Sayo smiled for a second, “Aoba-san is very clever.” Then the smile flickered away and the tired look returned.

Chisato decided to push forward, “She just wants you to call her by her name, Sayo-chan.”

Sayo buried her head in her arms. A sack of dark beans slumped off of the shelf and over her shoulder, like a pathetic blanket. She didn’t try to move it off. “I can’t say it.”

“Sayo-chan, that’s—”

“Ridiculous?” Sayo snapped. Her quick anger deflated, “It is. I love her so much, and I can’t do this simple thing for her.”

Sayo’s words weren’t meant to hurt Chisato, she wasn’t even considering Chisato but they still punched deeply. Chisato’s shoulders sank with the weight of every date they couldn’t go on, every kiss they had to deny each other, every hand Chisato couldn’t reach for. It was such a heavy thing to bear alone.

“It’s not ridiculous. I know what it’s like to not be able to give the person you love what they want.” Chisato fingered the phone in her pocket that bore no photos of her relationship nearing six months. “I know how it feels when things that are so easy for others are so hard for you.”

“I…” Sayo struggled to respond.

“You don’t need to tell me your secrets Sayo. Just remember all those people out there, they came to help you and Tsugumi. It was very easy to convince people to help you two out. I don’t think they would have done it for me alone, but for you two… You’re very cared for Sayo.”

Sayo looked at Chisato curiously. “Shirasagi-san. We would come to help you too.”

“Sayo-san.” But before Chisato could ask more a small voice called out from the doorway. There was the real Tsugumi, a little frazzled, with a disheveled Moca sans wig behind her.

Sayo scrambled to her feet, knocking loose some aromatic beans from the bag that cascaded on the ground like rain. Without hesitation, she wrapped her entire self around Tsugumi, hugging her too tightly around the middle for Tsugumi’s arms to reach any further than her waist—though Tsugumi immediately clung there anyway.

“Sayo-san, I’m so sorry, I just wanted—”

“It’s okay,” Sayo cut off her girlfriend’s apology with hushed sounds whispered into the side of her head. “It’s okay Tsugumi-san. I am not mad.”

They broke apart immediately. Both of their hands jumped to their mouths. Behind Tsugumi, Moca gaped and even Chisato felt her heart leap a little at the sound of those three syllables. Tears sprung to Tsugumi’s eyes. Sayo immediately moved forward to wipe them, just as Tsugumi reached up with her own hand, slapping the back of Sayo’s hand away in a cruel accident.

Sayo froze. “I—I apologize. As I thought, I have offended you and for that I have—”

“Sayo no!” Tsugumi shook the tears out of her eyes and grabbed Sayo’s hand away from her chest before she could turn too inward. “Don’t think that! Don’t think that for one second. Please say it again.”

Sayo gulped. “Will you say mine again? Without the honorific.”

The barista’s face turned beet red but she refused to move her hand or give up any ground. “Please say my name, Sayo.”

All the air blew out of Sayo’s lungs in a steady exhale. The other three all held their breath as they waited for Sayo’s answer.

“I love you, Tsu-Tsugumi-san.”

The words were barely out before Tsugumi’s lips were on Sayo’s and her arms were clinging around her girlfriend’s neck. Sayo matched Tsugumi with her hands at her waist and the smallest tear in her eye. It was a heart healing sight. Chisato couldn’t help but look around them to catch Moca’s eyes, already searching for hers, and smile.

And then they continued to kiss. And continued. And just as Sayo’s hands started to roam with new found first name basis boldness Moca stepped in.

“That’s enough manhandling Moca-chan’s childhood friend, take it elsewhere.”

Sayo and Tsugumi parted with embarrassed but pleased chuckles, nuzzling noses before reducing their physical contact down to their tightly held hands. “Thank you Shirasagi-san.”

“I didn’t manage to do a single thing, but you’re welcome.”

“Thank you Chisato-chan!”

Sayo and Tsugumi left hand in hand, already lost to their own world and headed very distinctly towards the Hazawas’ home and away from the cafe.

Moca snuck inside the pantry, closing the door behind her. Her hand slipped down to the knob where she clicked the lock. “Wanna make out in the pantry?”

“Moca,” Chisato shook her head with a laugh, “didn’t you see your friends running out of here?”

“Mmm hmm,” Moca pulled a keyring out of her pocket, spinning it around her index finger, “without the only key to the pantry, oh no. Now poor little Moca-chan could get locked in here and no one could get her out.”

“How did you know the pantry locks from the inside?” Chisato shifted to allow Moca to kneel down over her lap.

Moca purred, “Hazawas know all the secrets of Hazawa Coffee.” Her hands gripped the metal shelves on either side of Chisato,“You know you should really leave the elaborate plans with questionable outcomes to the experts.”

“You’re a bad influence on me, Moca Aoba,” Chisato murmured, hands running up Moca’s back to the apron strings she’d tied so tightly earlier. She hooked her index fingers into the two loops, tugging them just a touch before leaning up for a kiss.

Moca’s hand slid between their lips just before they reached each other. “Maybe we can just take this off first.” Her other hand snatched the wig off Chisato’s head. With light fingers she pulled Chisato’s hair loose, letting it messily fall around her shoulders. The look in Moca’s eyes was so soft as she looked down at Chisato, as if she’d been searching for her a long time. “There you are. There’s my Chisato.”

Chisato clung to Moca, pulling on the small of her back so Chisato could bury her face in her girlfriend’s chest to keep the annoying bits of moisture in her eyes from showing. Moca wrapped an arm around Chisato’s head, whispering nothing of any importance—just sounds to remind Chisato that she wasn’t alone. She wasn’t. She just had to believe it.

“Can we stay like this for a little while Moca?”

“Mmm, plenty of Tsugus out there to hold down the fort.”

Chisato swore she would hold onto this feeling of being so loved for the rest of her life, even after this long holiday was over.

**Author's Note:**

> One day left. 
> 
> I miiiiiight miss posting it tomorrow, we'll see. Giving this last one extra love and care.
> 
> Update: I did not miss that one! Also, If you really enjoyed this fic, you might like the other 6 stories in the set. Not as much SayoTsugu but maybe I gave you a taste for that MocaChisa.


End file.
